


A Surprise For Michael

by Fandom_Overload



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Overload/pseuds/Fandom_Overload
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is in for a surprise when someone he loves, comes home<br/>AU where Gavin joined the army (for the US)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise For Michael

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry this is really bad. It is my first fanfic ever. I also did not make the guys act like they would.

It’s a Monday morning.

Michael rolled onto his back, slowly waking up. He had yet another dream about his boyfriend coming home. It’s been almost two years since he had last seen Gavin. He reached for his phone to check the time. He pushed the sheets off and tried to get dressed in a hurry. He was late for work.

\-------------------------------------

Michael arrived to work. He walked into to the office only to see the guys recording a Minecraft Let’s Play without him. He sat down at his desk and started up his Xbox with a quick press of its button. He joined the game with the others.

\-------------------------------------

After the Let’s Play was done being recorded, Geoff turned around in his chair and looked at Michael.

“Michael, you’ve been late a lot lately. Is something wrong?”

Michael slammed his controller down and looked back at Geoff with daggers.

“You know what's wrong.”

Ray wiggled his way into the conversation.

“Gavin, right?”

He sighed and took a drink from the bottle of water that was sitting on his desk before answering Geoff.

“I miss him so much.”

“Don’t we all.”

All of them shared a slight laugh.

“It’s still not the same with him being gone overseas.”

“You gotta remember Michael, he is serving our country. He decided to do this.”

“I know.”

All of them were silent after that until Geoff tried to change the topic.

“Let’s go out to lunch. Have everyone come with.”

Michael watched Ryan and Jack leave the room to go get the others in the building and Geoff, Ray, and him start heading out. The door is shut behind when Michael left the room.

\------------------------------------

After lunch, Michael was back at the office. He just wanted to get inside and edit the video so he could go home early (but he probably wouldn't).

He walked into the building and headed straight to the office. He noticed that the door is slightly open. Who would be inside and why? Some of the guys walked up behind him and noticed the door as well. All the guys look at each other and Michael was the one to open the door.

Michael froze. He couldn’t believe who he saw. It was Gavin. He was home. Michael ran up to him, gave him a big kiss on the lips and to top it off, a massive hug like tomorrow wasn't going to come. A hug that lifted his feet from the ground. Gavin gave Michael his best squeeze in return. His bright eyes lit up.

All the others walked into the room.

The hug ended, he moved back and everyone looked at Gavin.

“Well, look who's back!”

“Welcome back, dude”

Gavin looked at them.

“Thanks guys. It’s good to be back home. I missed you all.”

He watched as Gavin gave everyone hugs and then turns towards him.

“Guys, I need to do something that I should have done a while ago”

He got down on one knee. He pulled out a little black box slowly opening it. Michael had a lot of thoughts racing through his mind *not going into detail* and heard Gavin say:

“Michael Jones, will you marry me?”

Michael's face turned a light shade of red and he nodded yes.

“Yes! Of course! Of course I will!"

He was practically hopping in place

Gavin got up and pulled Michael into a hug. Michael kissed him on the cheek and get close to his ear, enough to whisper something heartfelt.

“I love you Gavy”

Michael sees Gavin's face turn a deep shade of and the corners of his mouth lift.

“I love you too Mi-cool.”


End file.
